L'amour c'est vraiment une grosse merde
by Tex-y
Summary: La vie, c'est pas un conte de fées. J'avais jamais compris avant. Jamais réellement saisi.


La vie, c'est pas un conte de fées. Oui, bien sur, on connait tous cette phrase. Néanmoins, la plupart d'entre nous ne réalisent pas réellement la vérité présente dans cette phrase. Je n'y avait jamais cru auparavant, jamais totalement compris l'ampleur de cette réalité cachée aux yeux du monde, et pourtant si évidente. Bien sur, comme toute les adolescentes, je l'ai répétée et répétée encore, faisant croire au reste de la société que j'y croyais que j'avais déjà souffert une fois dans ma vie. Parfois, je pense que je me suis convaincue moi-même, pensant que je souffrais affreusement lorsque Victor m'a refusée, lorsque Niels m'a larguée. Lorsque j'ai passé des nuits en pleurant dans ma chambre, sous ma couette. Lorsque je pensais que mon amour durerait à jamais. Petite fille innocente et insouciante. Oui, durant ces soirées, j'y ai vraiment cru.

La vie c'est pas un conte de fées. On le répète et pourtant on y croit encore, parce qu'on peut pas s'en empêcher. Parce que l'espoir fait partie de la nature humaine. On ne comprends pas. Comme toutes les adolescentes, j'ai rêvé, j'ai espéré, j'y ai cru. Je pensais vraiment que toutes les histoires d'amour finissaient bien. On a beau dire que les mecs sont des connards, on y croit encore et toujours, on croit que tous s'arrangera un jour, que tout le monde finira heureux avec le grand amour à ses côtés. J'y croyait, oh oui, j'y croyait tellement fort au fond, de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur. Et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. La réalité m'a rattrapée. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'ai compris hier soir, lorsque je les ai vus. Ils étaient tellement beaux, mais tellement réels. Et la vérité, c'est que les histoires d'amour, c'est jamais comme dans les films. Ça finira toujours mal.

J'éteins le gaz sur lequel le lait vient de finir de bouillir, verse le liquide blanc dans deux tasses et rajoute du chocolat. Je pousse un soupir et, marchant doucement pour ne pas renverser le chocolat, je me dirige vers la chambre de ma voisine. Elle est devant sa fenêtre, elle attend, elle l'attend. Elle n'a pas pleuré, j'ai vite compris que sa douleur était bien au delà des sanglots cachés sous la couette. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que je suis rentrée dans la pièce. Elle garde les yeux tournés vers la rue, même si elle sait qu'il ne reviendra pas, elle attend. Elle n'espère pas son retour, elle n'attend que ce moment où elle sentira que c'est fini, que tout est terminé, qu'il n'existe plus. Toutes les deux, nous savons bien que ce moment se rapproche à chaque minute, comme le Soleil se rapproche de la ligne d'horizon. C'est bientôt fini, elle le sait et elle attend. Moi, je me sens inutile, parce qu'au fond, je ne peux pas comprendre, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce qu'elle ressent. Je ne connais pas la vie comme elle la connait. Je n'ai jamais vu mon monde s'effondrer et la personne qui le faisait partir, condamnée à mort. Je viens me placer à côté d'elle, lui faisant part de mon soutien, même si je sais que je ne suffirais jamais. Je lui tend la tasse de chocolat chaud que j'ai faite pour elle. Comme depuis toujours.

Elle et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours, nous avons toujours été voisines. Nous avons grandi ensembles et tout partagé jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans cette école. Même si elle était différente désormais, nous étions toujours amies. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre au début, je l'avoue, à onze ans, je ne croyait pas aux sorciers et à la magie. Mais je me suis rendue à l'évidence, elle faisait partie de cet autre monde dorénavant. Elle s'est fait de nouveau amis et j'ai fait de même de mon côté, mais nous nous sommes toujours retrouvées à chaque vacances scolaires, pour passer de longues soirées ensembles à rire de tout et n'importe quoi et à nous raconter des anecdotes. Sa vie me semblait si passionnante, et la mienne lui semblait incroyable. Et un été, tout a commencé à changer, elle m'a raconté cet homme, tous les problèmes de retour dans son monde et la guerre qui allait commencer. Cet été là, les soirées et nos éclats de rire se sont faits plus rares. Elle était inquiète, pour moi et pour ses parents, pour ses amis dans son autre monde. L'été suivant elle s'est faite rare. Je ne l'ai presque pas vue. Et il en fut de même l'été suivant. La fin de nos études approchait et je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis six mois, ses parents été partis, personne ne savait où et elle n'envoyait plus de lettres. Et puis un jour, c'était il y a trois mois maintenant, je l'ai reçue cette lettre que j'attendais tant. Mais elle ne m'a pas vraiment rassurée. Elle était écrite à la hâte. Mon amie me demandait de préparer sa maison, parce qu'elle allait devoir y passer quelques semaines. Elle n'est pas revenue seule, trois garçons étaient avec elle. Un brun, un roux et un blond visiblement mal en point. C'était deux jours après la lettre, les placards étaient pleins, et les lits faits. Le brun et le roux, Harry et Ron, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté de ses années à Poudlard étaient repartis le lendemain, aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le blond quant à lui était inconscient et Hermione s'occupait de lui avec la douceur que seule une mère ou une femme folle amoureuse peut avoir. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais d'après ce que je sais, tous les quatre sont en fuite et personne ne sait où ils sont, ni si ils sont vraiment. Et c'était apparemment leur but. Ils me faisaient tous confiance pour ne rien dire à personne.

J'ai rapidement compris que ce blond était aussi ce garçon insupportable dont elle me parlait si souvent pendant nos soirées chocolat chaud et fraises tagada. Même si au début je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il était dans sa maison, dans cet état, j'ai aussi rapidement vu à quel point ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Elle m'a raconté assez rapidement que Drago avait au court du temps compris lui aussi beaucoup de choses et ouvert les yeux. Bien sur, leur relation ne s'était pas construite en un jour, des mois s'étaient déroulés entre leur prise de contact et leur premier baiser, mais je ne sais rien de tout cela. C'est une histoire qu'ils désiraient garder pour eux. Je n'ai eu aucun détail sur ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leurs mois de silence, je sais juste que c'était très dangereux et qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que je ne sache rien.

Ils étaient ici depuis trois mois donc. Même si, suivant les conseils de mon amie, j'essayais d'en savoir le moins possible, j'appris qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être retrouvés et que personne ne survivrait à cette rencontre avec le camp adverse, moi compris. Je n'avais pas peur, j'ai confiance. Et maintenant je sais que j'avais raison de ne pas craindre pour ma vie. Je ne crains désormais plus que pour celle d'Hermione. Je passais beaucoup de temps dans la maison d'Hermione pour l'aider, elle a toujours été une très mauvaise ménagère. Et hier soir, il pleuvait plus qu'il n'avait jamais plu auparavant. J'ai toujours aimé la pluie, chaque fois que son drap apaisant couvre le monde, je me mets à la fenêtre et regarde les gouttes tomber sur le sol. Drago est sorti en premier, encore chancelant à cause de ses blessures. Hermione l'a suivi rapidement. La scène n'a durée que quelque secondes, les secondes les plus longues de ma vie. Ils se sont embrassés, puis il est parti, sans un regard, mais les épaules plus voutées que quelques secondes plus tôt. Il marchait vers la mort et il le savait. C'est là que j'ai compris que la vie, c'est pas un conte de fées.

Le Soleil a atteint l'horizon. C'est fini. La tasse de chocolat dans le mains de mon amie tombe et se renverse sur le sol. Hermione s'effondre à mes côtés. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et la guide jusqu'au lit. Nous nous endormons ainsi, enlacées.

Je me réveille doucement, ayant entendu un bruit dans la cuisine. Une dizaine de personnes sont dans la maison, d'après les voix que je peux entendre. Je secoue Hermione doucement, mais le corps dans mes bras et froid et rigide, ce n'est plus Hermione, Hermione a disparut. Moi qui avait toujours pensé que mourir d'amour n'était qu'une métaphore.

« Si quelque chose tourne mal, prend ma brosse à cheveux et tout ira bien »

Les mots prononcés quelques jours plus tôt tourne dans ma tête. Je saisis la fameuse brosse au moment où la porte s'ouvre. Je n'ai le temps de voir qu'une personne portant une cape noire avant de disparaître. J'attéris dans un champ. Je me recroqueville dans l'herbe haute sans faire attention à la maison tordue qui s'élève à côté de moi. Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, je n'ai plus qu'une seule pensée:

L'amour, c'est réellement une grosse merde.

* * *

C'est sorti d'une traite.

C'est assez amusant de savoir que la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'était pour des raisons un peu du même genre

Amusant de se rendre compte que c'est toujours après une grosse déception que ça vient

Amusant de savoir que j'écrit des histoires d'amour alors que les miennes sont catastrophiques.

Oui, la vie c'est assez amusant au fond.

Ou peut-être que le juste mot est ironique.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de toutes façons.

Il faut bien un moyen que ça sorte.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Et laissez moi un avis pour m'améliorer s'il vous plaît.


End file.
